


all the things you never said

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Boyd told Stiles that he loved him he didn’t say anything at all. He didn’t need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the things you never said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> because: "someone please tell me about the first time Boyd told Stiles he loved him, please and thank."

The first time Boyd told Stiles that he loved him he didn’t say anything at all. He didn’t need to.

Boyd gazed down at Stiles, drinking in his presence, his warmth and light and scent. Stiles’ upturned nose, his mole dotted skin, beautiful, whiskey colored eyes, lips dry from the harsh winter. They laid on the couch at the Stilinski house, just curled into one another. Stiles looked so small and fragile in his arms, but he knew better. Stiles could hold his own with his sharp words and wit alone. It’s one of the many things that Boyd loved about him.

In the beginning, Boyd wouldn’t- or couldn’t- admit the unrelenting pull he felt towards this boy that he barely knew. But it hung there in the air, a small, wavering cord of silver binding them together. Tentatively at first, barely a string, but it grew with each passing day. A thread wove its way around the string at every longing glance, unspoken word, hesitant touch, and it became something  _more_.

When Stiles kissed him on the eve of the eclipse, Boyd was too shocked to respond at first. Stiles pulled back quickly, blushing and stuttering, apologizing. But Boyd’s eyes softened and he pulled Stiles back in by the strings of his red hoodie. He was ready this time, but he wasn’t prepared for the rightness of the kiss, the way Stiles’ chapped lips pressed firmly against his, as if the world stopped around them, allowing this one perfect moment in time.

The inextricable cord binding them together grew that night, the weaving solidified into something he felt like he could reach out and touch if only the gods would allow him. He found that he didn’t mind being bound to Stiles. In fact, he hadn’t felt more grounded and real in his entire life.

So as they lay there together, Stiles curled into his chest, his long, spindly fingers gripping at his sweater, Boyd leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. When he pulled back, Stiles’ eyes locked onto his own. There’s no telling how long they stared at each other, mapping out the planes of each other’s faces, sharing the depths of their souls, and feeling the swell of love they felt for one another. Stiles’ gaze dropped to Boyd’s lips and back up again.

Boyd smiled, eyes softening in that way that they only did for Stiles.

With Stiles, words weren’t needed. He knew, just as Boyd did, with a simple glance, the brush of their hands, in the way that Stiles held him close, that they loved each other. That was enough.


End file.
